User talk:PirateJet
Yeah, you're pretty good, I don't mind if you help to admin. Magegg (talk) 06:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) -- Hello PirateJet, and excuse me for bothering, but I'm really (and I mean REALLY) curious about how and where do you get that much info about candle cove (I mean, the plot of episodes which scripts were lost, unused characters, other pirate crews, locations and species, etc.). I mean, where the heck on the internet is all that information? I couldn't find anything about any of those things until you put them in the wiki. If you answer this I would be very glad. Thank you :) Zimvader42 (talk)Zimvader42 -- I just thought of something. Candle Cove is loosely included in the Fear mythos, and I'm worried that someone might try to put fear mythos content on this wiki. The fear Mythos is okay, but it basically does not stay true to original creepypastas, and often twists them for the sake of the mythos (Slenderman has more types of minions, The Rake just likes to randomly eat people, etc.) and it definately should stay a different mythos than the Candle Cove mythos (well, Candle Cove is kinda a mythos) So just a heads up, if you see anything about the show being broadcast from a wooden (or screaming) tower, finding a new Janice, a wooden girl, or anything described in theFear Mythos Wiki, we should probably take it down. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey, I was thinking,we should probably have a "species" category since we've come up with many different species...but I don't know how to make a new category. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, I changed the picture for Skin-taker's page, but before you decide to change it back, let me explain why. Every other character page has a 2-d drawing of the character (ussually fan art) as it's info-box photo. Then all of a sudden, there's Skin-Taker with a picture of a puppet. It seemed kinda out of place. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC) -- BTW how did you replace the wiki title text with that picture? I'm trying to figure out how to do that for another wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, I guess we can leave the images...and leave out the other 70's shows. I was starting to get urious, I guess. And thanks for telling me how to do the...thing with the image and title. Off I go to get magical admin powers!!! MWAHAHA!!!PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:43, October 30, 2013 (UTC) -- Reporting some idiot who just insulted me for "making stuff up" and told me to get off the wiki. http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:108.18.250.30 PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I think the troll invasion has begun.PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:44, October 30, 2013 (UTC) -- Thank you! (Although, you don't think he/she might have though the show was real, do you?) Yeah, they were. You're right. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to become a wiki admin when the founder of a wiki hasn't been on wikia since 2011? PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) LOL one of those things where the human lips are used instead of animated lip-synching? They tried doing that with Batman, and The Incredibles had a bonus cartoon referencing it! Even Loony Tunes made fun of it! No wonder they stopped doing stuff like this, it's lazy and looks creepy! The era of lazy animators! PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Here's a whole list of trippy shows! And another one! You might get a good laugh out of them! PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I saw the intro for Boohbah with my sister a few hours ago...we didn't get it either...PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Skin-Takr seems to get the most fan art http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/artists/322099898?view_mode=2. You can decide whether or not to add these to the wiki...since you have a deviantart account, you could probably ask if the artists are okay with it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) People are pairing Horace Horrible with Susan Siren.......whyyyyy? They never even met! PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) -- A list of positions in a pirate crew and descriptions PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I only added one more, because I found a picture of a pirate puppet with a bunch of other Candle Cove pictures. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but try to be careful. Characters suddenly missing can be just as suspicious as too many characters. You can go ahead and delete Lolly, Buccaneer Jill, Bobby Jackson, and Samuel Longhands. You could also put some in the unused characters section. Maybe take Captain Morleidr out of the characters section since he never actually appears in the show, but is only mentioned, and classify him instead as something else. 18:48, November 20, 2013 (UTC) PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:17, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ACK! SORRY, thought I was logged in when I posted that earlier! BTW I also made a bunch of edits while not logged in, so don't be too confused!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC)